Gear
Gear is essential to survival in the 22nd century. This includes the use of weapons, tools, vehicles and armour, as well as other miscellaneous survival gear. At character creation, characters can spend up to (1d6+Highest attribute)x$100; however, characters cannot at the start purchase items with an asterisk (*), as these indicate rare or hard to obtain items. Tools *Lockpicks (x5) - $100 *Repair Kit - $80 *Blowtorch - $30 **Blowtorch Fuel - $10 *Locks - $10 *Crowbar - $20 Melee Weapons *1H Edged Weapon (i.e Knife) - $5 *1H Blunt Weapon (i.e Club) - $8 *2H Edged Weapon (i.e. Sword) - $13 *2H Blunt Weapon (i.e Sledgehammer) - $18 *VibeMat Blade *^ - $200 *Stun Stick *^ - $150 ^: Requires Batteries See: Melee Weapons '' Ranged Weapons *Light Pistol - $60 **Ammo - $100 for 15 (1 Magazine) *Heavy Pistol - $140 **Ammo - $100 for 9 (1 Magazine) *Revolver * - $200 **Ammo- $100 for 6 (1 full cylinder) *Sub Machine Gun - $200 **Ammo - $120 for 30 (1 Magazine) *Double Barrel Shotgun - $130 **Ammo - $20 fo 2 shells *Pump Action Shotgun - $180 **Ammo - $80 for 9 shells *Semi-Auto Shotgun * - $230 **Ammo - $80 for 9 shells *Automatic Shotgun * - $500 **Ammo - $200 for 20 shells *Bolt-Action Rifle - $200 **Ammo - $100 for 15 bullets (3 Magazines) *Semi-Automatic Rifle - $300 **Ammo - $150 for 15 bullets (1 Magazine) *Marksman Rifle * - $500 **Ammo - $400 for 20 bullets (1 Magazine) *Assault Rifle * - $500 **Ammo - $300 for 30 bullets (1 Magazine) *Light Machine Gun * - $800 **Ammo - $400 for 100 bullets (1 belt) Heavy Weapons Heavy weapons are highly unlikely to be accessible to the PCs, although may be operated through the use of turrets, or equipped onto vehicles. Heavy Weapons that are not marked with the arrow (^) are not portable and are in fixed positions. Heavy Weapons cannot be bought, and can only be scavenged. Ammunition for non-portable heavy weapons cannot be bought *Missile Launcher ^ **$500 for 1 missile *Grenade Launcher ^ **''See grenade *Automatic Grenade Launcher *Heavy Machine Gun *Mortar *Chain Gun *Minigun Grenades and Explosives *Frag Grenade - $50 for 1 *Flashbang * - $250 for 1 *Smoke Grenade * - $100 for 1 *Incendiary Grenade * - $300 for 1 *Molotov Cocktail - (craftable, not sold) *Mining Charges - (not sold) *C4 - (not sold) *IED - (craftable, not sold) Armour Note: Armour does not stack; only one type of armour can be worn at any time *Clothes - $0 *Leather Armour - $30 *Riot Gear - $200 *Battle Armour * - $500 *Powered Armour *^ - (not sold) ^ : Requires plasma cells ''See: Armour '' Vehicles Consumables and Miscellaneous *Plasma Cells * - $200 for 1 *Batteries - $20 for 2 *Ammunition - Variable *MRE Rations * - $40 for 2 weeks *Tarp - $5 *Tent * - $200 *Rope (20 meters) - $60 *Lighter - $5 **Lighter Fluid - $10 *Torch ^ - $20 ^ : Requires Batteries